Parasites
Parasites are an alien organism and are the primary antagonists in the Parasyte series. They are a mysterious organism that appeared on earth from an unknown cause. Their origins, to this point, still remain a mystery. Appearance Parasites go through two main stages of development. The primal or original form resembles a green almost translucent snake with yellow eyes protruding out of its head, and a cone or drill like appendage on the front of its head. They almost resemble tiny tennis ball with eyes and a tail. The second stage is when the parasite finds it's desired host and enters it's body, maturing over time inside to become in sync with the host. Parasites have skin resembling their host and insides to match, which can be changed as they desire. They can morph into various shapes and extend and harden certain positions of their body as they desire. Behavior After taking control of the brain of a human or an animal, parasites develop the instinct to kill and devour other members of their host species: parasites living in humans desire to consume other humans, while parasites occupying dogs desire to consume other dogs. Although they can live off of the food that their controlled organism would, they choose not to. Parasites are also only capable of occupying bodies of their first host species, and any new hosts must be of the same gender as the original. Parasites also often possess a great degree of knowledge; parasites may use books and the Internet to acquire the ability to speak, and a great amount of background knowledge about the world which they use to their advantage. Some parasites use their intelligence to become leaders of other parasites, and relay instructions and plans to 'lower' parasites. Parasites often struggle to show emotion and usually must fake them if needed, though parasites that do gain emotions, it's usually the ability to show anger. Only two other parasites have shown to gain emotions other than rage, but both have gone through a change which brought them closer to being human; Migi fused with Shinichi's heart, and Reiko Tamura gave birth to a human child. Though only two cases have been witnessed, it's notable that parasites who fail to take over the brain of their host, appear to lean towards being of the same gender as said host. Also parasites who fail to take over the brain, are often seen as outcasts and most would seek to eliminate them, due to the human brain still being intact. Abilities & Powers They can identify other parasites through the wavelengths emitted by their brains. Weak parasites or parasites that failed to occupy their host's brain emit weaker signals, consequently. Parasites are able to sense the mood of other parasites, most importantly, they can sense their killing intent. All parasites have the ability to morph into many different sizes and shapes, and can become elastic or hardened into a form stronger than steel. Their ability to morph is most often used to blend in with human society (though their empty gaze and lack of empathy can distinguish them to certain humans), or fight humans or other parasites. Parasite-occupied bodies possess physical capabilities that are exponentially greater than their host's, because they can use the bodies full potential. Certain parasites have been shown to control other parasites, most notably Gotou who controlled a body containing several, this ability is shown to require great focus as Miki could only control three including himself. As of yet it is unknown whether there is a mental or physical limit as to the maximum amount of parasites able to be contained and controlled within a host. Known Parasites *Migi - Alive *Jaw - Alive *Parasite Dog - Deceased *Mr. B - Deceased *Mr. A - Deceased *Hideo Shimada - Deceased *Reiko Tamura - Deceased *Kusano - Deceased *Hikawa - Deceased *Maesawa - Deceased *Miki - Deceased *Gotou - Deceased *Nobuko Izumi - Deceased *Mr. Fujii - Unknown Trivia While answering fan mail, Hitoshi Iwaaki hinted at the origin of the parasites, saying the "eggs" seemed to have been carried by the wind and that they appeared to have come from somewhere on earth. Category:Parasites